Samuel Appleton (1586-1670)/List of Famous Descendants
Notable descendants of early Colonial New England immigrant Samuel Appleton (1586-1670). Reference Notes Appleton's descendants include * First Lady Jane Pierce, * Bowdoin College President Jesse Appleton, * Maine Supreme Judicial Court Chief Justice John Appleton, * Union Army colonel John F. Appleton, * Congressman William Appleton, * merchant and philanthropist Samuel Appleton, * General Francis Henry Appleton, Family Trees A Appleton * John Appleton (1622-1699) - (The eldest son) John became an influential man in the colony. Was successively lieutenant, captain, and major, and deputy to the General Court for fifteen years between 1656 and 1678, and was honorably prominent in opposition to the Andros government. He married Priscilla Glover, by whom he had a large family, and died in 1699. * Samuel Appleton (1624-1696) - (son) A military and government leader in the Massachusetts Bay Colony and Province of Massachusetts Bay. He was a commander of the Massachusetts militia during King Philip's War who led troops during the Attack on Hatfield, Massachusetts and the Great Swamp Fight. He also held numerous positions in government and was an opponent of Governor Sir Edmund Andros. Boston Brahmin Appletons Appleton Family of Boston is a noteworthy family of the Boston Brahmin upper class society of New England. Many noteworthy descendants and connections. See also Longfellow. * Daniel Appleton (1785–1849) - ( DAppleton5, SAppleton4, OAppleton3, SAppleton2, SAppleton1) - publisher * Frances Elizabeth Appleton (1817-1861) (daughter of Nathan) - wife of famous American poet Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. She died in a tragic house fire. * George Swett Appleton (1821-1878) (son of Daniel) - scholar, art collector and publisher * Harriet Sumner Appleton (1841-1923) (daughter of Nathan) - married Greely S Curtis, lieutenant colonel and commander of the 1st Massachusetts Volunteer Cavalry during the civil war. * Jane Means Appleton (1806-1863) wife of U.S. President Franklin Pierce, was First Lady of the United States from 1853 to 1857 * Jesse Appleton (1772-1819) ( FAppleton, IAppleton2, IAppleton1, SAppleton2, SAppleton1) -second president of Bowdoin College * John Appleton (1816–1864): assistant Secretary of State, diplomat, U.S. congressman * John Appleton: Chief Justice of the Maine Supreme Judicial Court * John F. Appleton: lawyer and Union colonel in the American Civil War * John James Appleton (1789–1864): ambassador * Mary Appleton (1813-1889) (daughter of Nathan) was married to Robert James Mackintosh (1811-1864), son of Sir James Mackintosh and his second wife, was a British colonial governor. As Governor of Antigua, he was the viceroy in the Leeward Islands colony between 1850 and 1855. * Nathan Appleton (1779-1861) ( IAppleton3, IAppleton2, IAppleton1, SAppleton2, SAppleton1) - U.S. congressman and merchant, co-founder of Lowell MA. * Nathaniel Appleton (1693–1784): Congregational minister * Samuel Appleton (1625–1696): military and government leader in the Massachusetts Bay Colony and Province of Massachusetts Bay * Samuel Appleton (1766–1853): merchant and philanthropist * Thomas Gold Appleton (1812-1884) (Son of Nathan) writer and art patron * William Appleton (1786–1862): U.S. congressman * William Henry Appleton (1814-1899) (Son of Daniel) publisher * William Sumner Appleton (1874-1947) (GrandSon of Nathan) philanthropist B * Thomas Storrow Brown (1803–1888): journalist, writer, orator, and revolutionary in Lower Canada (present-day Quebec) C Cabot * Cabot, Godfrey L (1861-1962): (Father of John) - American centenarian and founder of Cabot Corp. * Cabot, John M (1901-1981): ( GLCabot, SCabot3, SCabot2, SBarrett, MClarke, RClarke, HAppleton, SAppleton3, SAppleton2, SAppleton1) - US Ambassador to Brazil, Columbia, Sweden, and Poland during the Eisenhower and Kennedy Administrations. * Cabot, Samuel (1815-1885): emminent Boston surgeon, volunteer US Civil War Army surgeon Clarke * Clarke, Richard (1711-1795): ( HAppleton, SAppleton3, SAppleton2, SAppleton1) - British loyalist merchant whose tea was stolen and dumbed overboard in the Boston Tea Party. H * Edward Augustus Holyoke (1728–1829): educator and physician L Longfellow Descendants of Frances Elizabeth Appleton (1817-1861) and Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882). ( NAppleton, IAppleton3, IAppleton2, IAppleton1, SAppleton2, SAppleton1) - # Charles Appleton Longfellow (1844-1893) - Snuck away to join the Civil War where he was gravely wounded. He inspired Longfellow's poem I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day. # Ernest Wadsworth Longfellow (1845-1921) - renowned artist and art collector who donated a sizeable collection to the Boston Museum of Art. # Frances Longfellow (1847-1848) - When the younger Fanny was born on April 7, 1847, Dr. Nathan Cooley Keep administered ether as the first obstetric anesthetic in the United States to Fanny Longfellow # Alice Mary Longfellow (1850-1928) - noteworthy philanthropist and historical preservationist. Never married. # Edith Longfellow (1853-1915) - married Boston lawyer, Richard Henry Dana III, son of the popular writer Richard Henry Dana, Jr., author of Two Years Before the Mast. # Anne Allegra Longfellow (1855-1934) - the youngest daughter of the poet Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882), she married a Boston lawyer. Her father immortalized her in his poem "The Children's Hour" as "laughing Allegra," referring to her middle name. P * Alpheus Spring Packard (1839-1905): ( EFAppleton, JAppleton, FAppleton, IAppleton2, IAppleton1, SAppleton2, SAppleton1) - entomologist and palaeontologist * William Alfred Packard (1830–1909): classical scholar, professor at Princeton University W * Charles Storrow Williams (1827–?): Director of Railroad Transportation for the Confederate States of America * Edward H. Williams (1824–1899): physician and railroad executive Category:Descendancy lists